Wishing For You
by OuranGirl19
Summary: 7 months ago she moved to Japan not knowing anyone and her sister,Angela, magically gets her a 'job' at her new high school through Angela's best friend's brother who is the vice president of the Host Club. Fast forward to the present and Tessa is doing just fine. Though with a new drama, she might be falling for one of the twins! AU to the Manga. Summery is cheesy I know...
1. I Don't Love the Teasing!

A/N Welcome to my new story! Ha... *crickets*

Anyway wanted to say thank you to IAmWings who gave me the idea to start my story over again. Though I am sure you're going to skip this part!

Ouran High School Host Club doesn't belong to me, only Tessa/ other oc's

Anyway a few things to explain...  
AU (alternite universe) to the Manga, though of course Haruhi dosn't go to Boston so the Host Club doesn't follow her there. Tess has been at Ouran Academy for about 7 months. Her sister is friends with Kyouya's sister and Tessa can bake so yeah...

~ENJOY~

* * *

"I've heard that the Host Club's theme is really cool today!"

"I know, Tamaki said they went all out."

"I wonder what it is!"

I rushed past the group of Host Club fan girls while I put my pink-red hair in a ponytail. Haruhi was silently trailing behind me with my lunch box, her lunch and the twin's lunch, which took me forever to get right. They wanted lunches made by me for some reason and wouldn't stop annoying me until I gave in.

"Tessa we're not going to find them, can we just eat." Haruhi said speeding up her pace to meet mine.

"No, I spent forever on these!" I said taking my lunch and the twin's lunch from her hands.

Haruhi sighed as we walked outside to the beautiful courtyard, our paces slowing down. The courtyard wasn't very full today, just groups of students huddling by the fountain with the peeing statue. Most likely enjoying the last days until summer break, something I was looking forward to. I looked around but I couldn't find the twins anywhere.

"Maybe they're in the Host Club room?" I said turning around but then Haruhi grabbed my hand.

"Come on, I want to eat." Haruhi said as she pulled me over to the steps that are next to the fountain.

"Fine!" I whined as I let her pull me.

We sat down on the steps with Haruhi on the right of me. I was a step below Haruhi so I put the twin's lunches behind me. I opened my lunch bag and pulled out my straw berry jam only sandwich, I've been living in Japan for almost a year but I can't get used to the food.

"So what did you pack them?" Haruhi said as she opened her bento.

"It's mostly spicy food but I did put a few Japanese items in there just-"

"OMG its them!"

Both of us looked up at the sound of a girl yelling. I looked in the same direction as the screaming girl and saw Tamaki and the Twins walking into the courtyard without a care in the world. Tamaki was waving to the girls, saying something that made them blush. The twins' eyes met mine and they sped up their pace until they reached us.

"Hey Tessa." Hikaru said sitting to my left, ruffling his dark ash hair a little.

"What's up?" Kaoru said as he pulled off his jacket, somehow, attractively. He sat beneath both Hikaru and I.

"Hey." I heard Haruhi say, pushing me slightly.

I woke up from my daze, feeling drool starting to form. I blushed deep red as I turned my head towards Haruhi, which was away from the twins.

"So what about our lunches?" I heard both the twins said.

I snapped my head around looking at the twins.

"Where were you two?"

"In the host club room, Kyouya had some last minute things planned for the theme today." Kaoru said gazing at the lunches.

"So…" I said reaching behind me, grabbing the lunches. "What is the theme today?"

"Really…" Kaoru said

"Classified info, now lunches." Hikaru said.

"I'm sorry what was that, oh you don't want the lunches." I joked turning away from the twins.

"Wait!" They both said.

"Then what is it?" I asked as the twins gave me a puppy dog look.

"It would be easier just to tell me." I said, trying to look bored.

"Kyouya told us not to say anything." Hikaru said trying to reach for the lunches.

"Oh come on, since when did you really listen to Kyouya?" I said laughing a bit. Somehow this was amusing.

"Fine, today's theme is-"

Tamaki suddenly came up behind Hikaru and put his hand over Hikaru's mouth, Tamaki also successfully scared me enough to jump in the air.

"Tamaki!" I yelled.

"Sorry my dear Tessera!" Tamaki said genially worried for me. He was the only one in the club that treated me like a girl, the others like Hunny who got Mori to try and teach me Kendo...

"She's fine, why did you cover my mouth?" Hikaru said.

Tamaki gave Hikaru a look while he walked over to me. He silently asked if I was okay and I just nodded my head.

"Kyouya told all of us to keep today's theme a secret." Tamaki said, placing himself next to Haruhi.

"Why?" I asked looking back at the twins.

They gave me a look.

"That was ONE time I spilled the secret!" I yelled at them.

"You ruined Haruhi's birthday surprise!" Hikaru said, both twins were now laughing.

"Guys, I already knew." Haruhi spoke up.

"SEE!" I yelled.

* * *

"Tessa can I have some coffee?"

"Sure Lexi." I said smiling at one of the Twins regular guests.

I rolled the cart, which has a bunch of different sweets, as I looked around the host club, seeing all of them having fun. The whole room was covered in self lit stars that made the room look magical. It was dim enough that if I actually laid down on the couches I would fall asleep.

I finally gave Lexi her coffee then hightailed it over to Kyouya with the cart.

"You have a job Tess." Kyouya said but didn't look up from his laptop.

"I don't hear anyone calling for me at this moment, so I was hoping I could go get changed?" I asked, really wanting to get out of this uniform.

"Sure, can you grab the DVDs on the table in the other room?" Kyouya asked.

I silently walked away, leaving the cart there.

I ran across the room to the prep room ,where all the host club members get dressed up in, grabbed my bag and went behind the curtain.

I pulled out my maroon pants and owl sweatshirt, putting them on. I also found my combat shoes I stored under a chair in the changing room and put them on.

Walking out I went over to the table that all the Host's put their bags on, found the DVDs and walked out of the room. I ran over to Kyouya's table and set them in front of him.

"Hunny called for you." Kyouya said as he moved the DVDs away from his sight as I grabbed the cart and walked over to Hunny.

"Hello Hunny!" I said as I walked up to the table Hunny and Mori shared.

"Hey it's Tess-Chan!" Hunny yelled excitly as he jumped up to hug me.

"Come on you have to eat your cake." I said laughing.

"Thank you!" Hunny jumped off and ran back to his chair. Mori had already put a straw berry cake on the table.

"Thanks Mori?" I smiled as I saw a hint of a smile on his face.

_I guess he says what he wants when he wants._

"Call me if you need anything else." I said pushing the cart back to where Kyouya is.

I set the cart at the end of the table while I sat directly across from Kyouya, getting a perfect view of the entire host club. Tamaki was hosting a bunch of girls, casually glancing at Haruhi from time to time. Haruhi was ever so natural, Hunny and Mori were just as I left them, happy.

The twins were in the middle of their yaoi act when I laid my eyes on them.

_Hot…._

They were both holding each other, their lips almost touching.

_d.o.n.e._

I was staring at them until they were done, finally snapping out of it when Kaoru looked over at me. I quickly turned my gaze towards Haruhi who was also looking at me.

_Well…_

I jumped up, grabbing the cart, pushing it over to Haruhi's table.

"Yo Tessa, can I have some cookies?" I heard Kaoru yell from his table.

_Please no…_

To put it straight I don't very much care for yaoi until I was about a month into working here at the Host Club after my sister, Angela, called in a favor as a friend of Kyouya's older sister. Small world I guess…  
Anyways, after seeing the twins do their yaoi act I kind of sorta started to like yaoi…

Or maybe I just really find the twins attractive… or something…

"What kind?" I said as I rolled my cart over towards them.

"Hm, pick one." Hikaru said dawning a creepy smile.

"Suger cookies it is." I said handing the both of them cookies as well as the other girls. I was about to give another one to a girl but she kindly refused.

"Alright then it's mine." I said putting the cookie in my mouth but then Kaoru got up and took a bite out of my cookie.

I froze at the closeness of our lips. But that's not what got me to turn to stone.

That was when Hikaru also got up and licked off the crumb on my cheek. I blushed a deep deep _deep_ red when he did that.

_Brain is now not functioning properly_

"AHHH!"

All the girls who were anywhere near the Twins' table fan girl screamed. I could only hear the twin laughing at my reaction.

"Tessa? I heard Haruhi said as I felt a tug at the end of my shirt.

"Are you okay Tessa?" Kaoru said as he got closer, but moved back when he didn't get any response from me.

"Tessa.." Hikaru said, stepping closer to me which got me to blush even more.

_What… why am I blushing more at Hikaru than Kaoru?_

"What is going on over here? I heard Tamaki say.

I suddenly snapped out of it, realizing I was attracting a lot of attention.

"Nothing, I have to go to the bathroom!" I said as I ran off with Haruhi in tow.

"Why are you taking Haruhi?" Tamaki yelled.

* * *

"They did that to a lot of girl, but that was a first." Haruhi said as I looked in the mirror.

My natural light skin color was coming back, and I didn't see any tears threating my red eyes.

"Really…" I laughed. "Well, I'm not that mad at them. Though they did embariss me."

"They're just like that but they're better than they were since I joined." Haruhi said as she looked in my eyes.

I looked away and looked at my reflection. I remembered what Hunny told me about what happened four months ago with Tamaki's family and the whole love triangle between Haruhi, Tamaki and Hikaru.

_It was after that when Kaoru started to tease me then Hikaru teased me. They didn't really pay attention to me before. I wonder why Kaoru started to tease me. Pretty sure it wasn't anything romantic, by the way he looked at the other girls he wanted to find a girlfriend and I wasn't that type._

"Come on, I have to go back the movie must be starting." Haruhi said.

"okay…."

* * *

"Come over here Tessa!"

"Yeah hurry the movie is starting!"

I just got back into the room as I saw the lights got dimmer and that there was a huge screen opposite of the door. There were also blankets lying across the floor, all different colors and patterns. The twins were sitting on a pink and blue one with only solid colors that was the closest to the door.

"Good Luck." Haruhi said as she went over to what I guessed was her blanket. It had white and red roses on it and it was towards the front.

I slowly walked over to the twins' blacket, which they shared with no one.

"Come on, Kyouya isn't going to wait forever." Hikaru said.

I didn't say anything as I sat in front of the twins, the blanket was huge, and hugged my knees to my chest.

"No fun…" Hikaru said as I heard him scooting closer.

I just put my chin on my knees and just waited for the movie to pop up. The ads started to play when I found my back touching someone's chest. The movie started so I didn't want to cause a scene, so I silently turned my head around only to meet Hikaru's chest so i looked up at his face. He was trying not to laugh at my face expression, his eyes trained on the movie screen.

_Thank You God for sitting in the back! Why is he so damn close to me! Where is Kaoru? ARG!_

"What are you doing." I whispered as Hikaru placed his hands on my head and turned it towards the movie screen.

"Punishment for leaving, we were having fun teasing you." Hikaru said in low voice.

"Stop!" I yelled-whispered.

I heard him chuckle as I sat stiffen to my current position.

_Damn his chest is big, or maybe my back is tiny…_

* * *

A/N Thank you again for reading this!  
If I get two reviews i'll post tonight. Otherwise please wait until tomorrow for an update...

Love yeah-Kaitlyn Ashley ( ^ω^ )


	2. Lovin' The Ocean

A/N Hello again!  
Outfit for this on my profile page.

Ouran High School Host Club doesn't belong to me, only Tessa/ Other oc's

* * *

"The beach?" I asked Haruhi as I walked over to my kitchen table with my glass of apple juice.

"Apparently Hikaru and Kaoru's family got a beach house a couple hours away from here, they want everyone to visit." Haruhi said taking a bite out of the eggs I gave her.

It was about nine in the morning when Haruhi arrived on this first beautiful day of summer. I've been awake for about an hour, not having curtains in the only room the sun shines in on in the morning sucks. Anyway Tamaki texted me or all of us in the Host Club about going to the beach for a weekend or so.

"You want me to come? I said taking a sip of my apple juice.

Haruhi looked up in confusion. "Yeah… Tessa are you okay?"

"No I'm fine, just give me an hour to get ready." I said getting up leaving the apple juice on the table.

"Tamaki's picking us up ten, everyone has gone ahead!" I heard Haruhi yelling as I walked out of the room and up the stairs.

* * *

"Holy Shit!"

I got out of the limo and ran towards the ocean forgetting about Tamaki and Haruhi.

It was a short run since the road was right next to the beach, so I just took off running down the hill.

"Tessa, hold on!" I heard Haruhi yell but I didn't want to stop.

I haven't been to the ocean or the beach because my mom is afraid of the ocean. She would always spurt a fact or two about people drowning or getting eaten by a shark every year. My dad and grandmother were so busy that they couldn't take my sister or I anywhere.

"Hey Tessa!" I saw Hunny on the beach as I ran past him.

"Hi!" I yelled as I ran into the ocean after kicking off my shoes.

It was freezing but the air was warm so it wasn't that bad. I just went up to my knees since I still had my shorts and shirt on. I jumped up and down as I splashed, I looked like a little kid but I really loved the ocean.

"Looks like you're having fun!" I heard the twins say.

I turned around and looked at the Twins standing right by the tide. They were still dressed in their shorts and tee shirts. I walked over to them reaching my hand down. When I got over to them I successfully sprayed water on them, both of them just stood there as they reached into their back pockets.

I suddenly got what they were doing to I ran towards the house.

"Don't you even through that water balloon at me!" I yelled as I heard the twins laugh.

* * *

Once I got into my bikini, my only bathing suit, I walked out of the house. Haruhi had already changed into a bikini as well, something the twins provided because she couldn't afford one.

I walked down a stone path that had grass and trees growing along the path. It was very pretty but it didn't have much flowers. Once I reached the end of the path I was greeted with two water balloons.

"Damn you take forever to get changed." Hikaru said as he laughed.

I glared at him as I ran past them, doing a front hand spring then proceed into the ocean. My sister taught me how to do a front handspring when she was obsessed with being a gymnast. She made me practice every day, it was terrible.

"I love the ocean!" I said as I fell back into the water, it didn't hurt as much as I thought.

I swam for a while, poking my head out of the water to see the Host Club doing random things. Kyouya was there but he was doing some work by a beach bar. The twins got a volleyball game going with Haruhi and Tamaki. Mori and Hunny were busy building sandcastles so I decided to help them. I got out of the water, seeing my cover up on top of a towel that I guess is mine. I dried off and threw on the shirt walking over to Mori and Hunny.

"Hey, can I join you guys?" I asked them.

"Sure Tess-Chan!" Hunny smiled as I walked over to Mori, sitting in the between them.

"You really love the beach don't you?" Hunny said after a minute or two.

"My mom is a thalassophobia, which means you have a phobia of the ocean, so I didn't have that many chances to go to the beach." I said as I got a bucket of sand.

"Then what's your phobia?" I heard two voices behind me.

I jumped up in the air, crushing Hunny's sand castle with my hand.

"Hunny I am so sorry!" I yelled paying more attention to Hunny then the twins.

"Don't worry about it Tessa." Hunny smiled maturely.

"You two need to stop scaring her." I heard Mori speak up, he was trying to fix Hunny's castle.

_Wow he does speak…_

"But it's fun!" Hikaru said as I got up and glared at them.

"Why would I tell you my phobia?" I said seriously.

The twins turned around and walked over to Tamaki.

_Alright then…_

I turned around and helped Hunny with another castle but Hunny and Mori were gone. I turned around again to see everyone standing by Kyouya who had pictures of…

_How in the living hell did he get those pictures from… I'm going to kill Angela when I get home._

I pouted, turned around and ran towards the ocean where I stayed flouting on my back. The sun's rays beaming on my body making me warmer. It was peaceful, until the twins came and dragged me off towards a cave.

* * *

After most of the Host Club drug me around the place I finally got that they were trying to figure out my phobia was.

_Duh… I bet the pictures were a prize, creepy…_

"You were scared but not enough for it to be a phobia." Hikaru said looking at me questionably.

"Again you'll never know." I said crossing my arms. It they ever figure it out I hope it would be by me telling them not by experience.

"We always figure it out…" They said as I walked away towards the path. The sunset was very pretty but we have tomorrow's sunset so I'll just go eat now.

As I walked up the stone path saw a bush in front of me move, I then walked faster hoping I could just skim past it but then a snake came out and slithered across the pathway.

"AH" I screamed as I backed up and crouched into fetal position.

_CALM down Tessa it's alright it's not like anything was going to happen but then again the snakes here are poisn- don't scare yourself more._

I could feel myself about to cry, which is pretty pathetic but I was seriously terrified of snakes. I thought I heard another one and saw that a snake was in the middle of the path just sitting there.

"AHH" I screamed again closing my eyes and started to breathe heavily.

_Don't panic_

_ Don't panic_

_Don't panic._

I snapped out of it when I heard Hikaru yelling my name.

"TESSA!"

I stayed in the same position, not being able to move what so ever. This is really bad, I didn't want them to see me like this expecailly the twins. I know their nice but I don't want to be that girl who is too weak or something.

"FOUND HER!" I heard Hikaru yell as he walked over to me. He put his hand on my back which made me jump.

"Tessa what's wrong." I heard Kaoru say as I heard him walk over to me. I couldn't see anything but I could tell that they didn't see the snake.

"Get. That. Snake. Out. Or. Here" I somehow said as I felt like digging myself into a deep deep hole. This was embarrassing.

"Okay." I heard Kaoru say as Hikaru tried to get me to stand up.

"I can't move." I said silently hoping they would just leave me here to die or at least calm down.

"Come on." Hikaru said as he poked me again.

"It's gone." Kaoru said as I lifted my head to see Kaoru and Hikaru, who looked surprised by my crying.

"Oh good…" I muttered as I realize I could move my body again. I felt more tears on my face.

I stood up slowly and when I was sure I wouldn't trip I ran past Kaoru to the house.

* * *

"I'm sorry we forgot to say people were spotting snakes on the trails." Haruhi said.

"It's fine… ugh." I said as I fell back onto her comfy bed.

"You sure you're okay?" Haruhi asked as she sat next to me.

"Yeah." I said dreamily as I remembered running back into the beach house into Haruhi's room since she went back ten minutes before I went up. "I usually get scared when I see a snake then after I am completely fine."

"Did you have a bad experience as a kid or something?" Haruhi said she looked worried still since I came to her room crying.

"No, but I read up on it and found out that it's a common phobia or something." I said closing my eyes.

"Can't I just sleep in your room?" I said changing the topic. "I don't want to share one with the twins…"

For some reason the only rooms that were available were two single rooms and two rooms with three beds in them. I somehow got stuck with the twins, Kyouya got his own room and Hunny, Mori and Tamaki were sharing one. Of course Haruhi got the other single room because she's dating Tamaki or something.

_Should have put her with someone since it would be easier for them to do something, not like they would…_

"Like last time?" Haruhi giggled.

"I kicked you off one time!" I said seriously but ended up laughing.

"Uh huh…" Haruhi giggled as someone knocked her door.

"Hello?" I heard Tamaki say.

Haruhi got up and answered the door. Tamaki walked in and was about to say something to Haruhi but he then noticed I was in the room.

"TESSERA!" Tamaki said as he ran over to me, giving me a bear hug.

_Uh…_

"Tamaki?"

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you about the snakes!" Tamaki wailed as he went all dramatic.

"Tamaki it's okay, she's fine." Haruhi said, clearly enjoying my discomfort.

"Well we have to go see the twins, you ran off after they tossed the snake away." Tamaki said as he drug me off out of the room.

"Help." I muttered at Haruhi who was following us.

"Tamaki she can walk on her own." Haruhi said picking up her pace to match her boyfriends.

"Oh okay…" Tamaki let go of my hand as we walked into the dining room.

It was all blank, a long wood table and some wooden chairs. The twins were helping out with the renovations since their parents were busy with work. I guess they didn't have time with all the Host Club things they were doing.

"Tess-Chan!" Hunny ran up to me.

I grabbed him and hugged him back. Mori and Kyouya were the only other ones in the room, I could see them let out a breathe that they held in.

_Well I did just run away towards the house and didn't have my phone…_

"Hey, where are the twins." I asked as I let Hunny go.

"In your shared room, are you okay?" Hunny said the first part fast; he was worried about me I guess.

"Guy's I'm fine, I just needed help getting the snake away." I said backing up.

_I really need to apologize to the twins for scaring them…_

"I'm sorry if I worried you guys…" I finally said as I turned around and ran out to our shared room.

* * *

I opened the door slowly only to see Kaoru and Hikaru in their separate beds.

_I know it's dark but really… sleeping…_

"Guys, it is like…" I checked my watch. "Eight."

I didn't hear anything from them so I walked over to the light switch and turned it on. Big mistake.

Once it was on the twins pelted me with pillows and then doused me with whipped cream. I stood their frozen in shock before I picked up a pillow and pelted Hikaru with it. I then picked up another one and pelted Kaoru with it.

"You are going down!" Hikaru roared as he ran towards me, throwing me onto the bed.

He then proceeds to do the one thing a person should never do to me.

Tickle me.

"Hi-Ka-Ru…" I said as I was laughing. I tried to kick him but it was a failed attempt.

I kept laughing even after he stopped.

"You two, tha-"I was about to say thanks as Kaoru sprayed chocolate syrup all over me.

Usually I would be mad but I just let my inner child win. I just fell back and started to laugh which turned into an ugly laugh.

"God what an ugly laugh…" Hikaru joked as he proceeded to tickle me again.

"NO!"

* * *

After dinner we decided to all do something tomorrow night since I was pretty tired. After my whole panic attacks and the attacks attach that Hikaru gave me.

I laid in my bed, closest to the door. I was facing the twins' beds, Hikaru was the bed next to me, Kaoru's was the farthest away. I looked at their heads as their blanckets rose and sank to match their breathing.

I knew what they were doing for me, trying to make me smile. I was always happy with the Host Club so I guess I scared the twins with my panic attacks, I guess some things won't change for the twins. Not the worse though, I do get a lot of anxiety attacks when I get very stressed out but they happen almost never.

I silently thanked them and closed my eyes.

Sometimes I forget that I have the Host Club here with me. Their friends meaning they care about me.

_ That sounds nice._

* * *

Sorry about some of the seriousness, I want to keep this story lighthearted but it's kind of hard to move on a story without it.

Love yeah-Kaitlyn Ashley ( ^ω^ )


End file.
